


This is Some Gay Stuff

by RockinKlavier



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Weddings, pure and wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinKlavier/pseuds/RockinKlavier
Summary: Victor and Yuuri's wedding, written for a cutthroat fanfiction event for my university's anime club.Situation: "I never thought I'd see the day..."Sabotage: Must switch to first person





	This is Some Gay Stuff

Yuuri looked at Victor, taking in his immaculate appearance, with tears of joy in his eyes.

"I never thought I'd see the day...", Yuuri murmured, so only Victor could hear. He looked around at their friends gathered in the room, and at his family, and at the rings on his and Victor's fingers. "I'm marrying my idol!"

Victor smiled at Yuuri, and said his vows, ending with "I love you."

Yuuri leaned in and kissed his new husband. This was the happiest day of his life, and he still couldn't believe it.

 

 

I was looking forward to the after party. I remembered clearly the banquet where I met Yuuri, the night my life was changed forever. Yuuri was so fun, he was a light that shined on what I felt was a boring, repetitive life. I hoped to see him like that again.

I danced with him, a dance much slower and calmer than the dance at the banquet, but enjoyable in a different way. Somehow Yuuri always managed to bring new things into my life. I never thought I'd See the day when my life became bright again, but Yuuri brought it to me, and I love him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, this is my first post on here and I literally wrote this in 10 minutes lol, I hope everyone enjoys it! Writing in first person is weird for me, so I hope that worked well!


End file.
